Vast Differences the forth in the Unselfish series
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Monk's descion to persue a dangerous criminal without waiting for backup leaves him in a dangerous perdicament and later grounded from cleaning for a week. Months later Trudy's beahivor lands her in the hospital yet he can't bring himself to chaten her


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the orginal characters. Karine and KaraLynne Leah is mine

* * *

"You know Monk," Stottlemyer said, "every human being is different"  
"Yes," Monk said looking at his friend with a 'duh' look, "I learned that in the 3rd grade"  
"Just because something works for one person doesn't mean it works for another person"  
"Again I learned that in the 2nd grade"  
"I know that she was a little tough on you when you did something stupid"  
"She was right to be"  
"This being said, I don't think you ought to react that way with her"  
Monk looked at his friend with an obvious hint of irritation.  
"I didn't have any intention of it but honestly what the hell was she thinking. In her condition to do something like what she did. She could have been killed. The baby could have been killed"  
"Monk, she didn't think. She just reacted. She was in an intense situation. It worked the last time"  
"The last time she was 11 weeks pregnant not 7 months"  
"I know," Stottlemyer said, "and I agree it wasn't the brightest thing to do"  
"If I lost her I would die. I would die if I lost her"  
"It's not going to happen Monk. She's already out of the woods. With you being you nothing further is going to happen. Everyone understands it was something that could have happened to anyone."  
Monk breathed a sigh of relief.  
"So everything's going to be okay"  
"Yes. Everything will definitely be okay. The situation has been resolved and in a short time there will not be anything to worry about"  
"Did the hospital say how soon she'll be released"  
"They need to keep her a couple more hours. If all goes well she will be released by tonight"  
"So," Stottlemyer asked, "have you two picked a name for the baby"  
"Yeah. We're going to name her KaraLynne Leah after you and Karen"  
The captain's eyes filled with tears.  
"That is the sweetest thing I ever heard Monk"  
"No," Monk replied, "nothing can compare to what you did for me. You are the most amazing friend ever"  
Just then the nurse came in. He was a blonde haired blue eyed man with a gentle smile  
"Mr. Monk?"  
"Yes"  
"Your wife is awake," he said, "you can see her right now"  
"Thank GOD"  
"You just need to put on these things," he said handing him a mask and gloves, "it's to keep germs from getting in"

Flashback

_"Adrian I can't believe you did that," his wife scolded him, "You know that you shouldn't have done what you did. You KNOW that it's dangerous. I mean, I could understand if there was any rhyme or reason to what you did but there wasn't. You could have gotten yourself killed"  
"You're right," he told her sheepishly, "I should have waited for backup"  
"You're damn right you should have," she told him, "What were you thinking"  
"I-"  
"No, you want to know what you were thinking? You weren't thinking. That's what you were thinking"  
"How could I be thinking if I wasn't thinking," he asked confused, "and how does not thinking equal thinking"  
"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED TODAY," she yelled, "WE HAVE A BABY COMING IN 11 WEEKS. YOU COULD HAVE DIED. YOU WERE NOT CAREFUL AND IT WASN'T NECCASERY FOR YOU TO BE IN DANGER."  
"I guess I wasn't really thinking"  
"Yeah well you'll be thinking now," she told him, "you're a so much trouble right now it's not even funny"  
"Honey it really was an accident"  
"Accidents," she told him gently guiding him over her, ""can't be avoided. This could have. Therefore it was not an accident"  
"Sweetie," he said, "Your legs are unparallel"  
"It's," she whacked him with a pillow that was so soft it couldn't possible hurt, "better for control"  
She whacked him again with the pillow several more times then closed with five more 'swats'  
"You know (whack) how scary it is (whack) to come this close (whack) to losing someone you (whack) love"  
"I know," he said tears filling his eyes.  
"Come on," she told him, "that couldn't possibly have hurt"  
"It didn't," he said, "what hurts is the fact that I scared you and that you're angry with me"  
"I'm not angry with you," she told him gently, "I'm angry with the fact that I could have lost you and I don't know if it's hormones or what it is… I've been way emotional lately"  
"You still love me," he asked as she gently guided him up  
"I love you no matter what. There is nothing that will change that. But until I know you can be responsible you're going to be with me all the time. It's understandable to-"  
"That sounds like a reward," he said grinning  
"And to make sure you learned your lesson," she told him, "no cleaning for a week"  
"B-b-but the place gets messy when it isn't cleaned"  
"And if I lost you," Trudy replied, "my life would be a mess"  
"Dirt isn't healthy for the baby"  
"Adrian," she told him firmly, "this is for your own good. I'm not going to back down. I can't"  
"I know," he said, "just as long as I don't lose your love"  
"That," she said, "could never happen"  
Before that she had never gotten mad at him. She never got mad at him since that day. Many people would have been resentful but he was grateful. He knew why she had done it._

Something jarred him out of his thoughts.  
"Mr. Monk?"  
"Yes"  
"This way"  
He followed the nurse into Trudy's room where she lay nearly shivering. She was clearly upset and she knew that it wasn't good. She would have to be a little bit low functioning to not realize that things weren't good. Looking at Adrian though she realized he didn't look angry. He looked relieved.  
"Oh my GOD I was so worried," he told her kissing her forehead  
"I know. I'm so… even saying I'm sorry doesn't take away how stupid I was"  
"Tru don't do this to yourself," he told her, "the important thing is that you're okay"  
"Are you going to get mad," she asked him.  
"Even if it were possible," he said glancing her up and down, "I couldn't do it"  
"I don't even know what I was thinking. I got so scared I just reacted"  
"Yeah I know. And even at 7 months pregnant you're better then me at the stuff I'm good at"  
"Adrian it's not a competition. And I'm not better then you. If I'm even anywhere in the ballpark as good as you which I'm not I learned from you because you are amazing"  
"You really think so?"  
"No I **know **so"  
"You know I love you right," he asked  
"Yes… and whatever happens… or whatever's going to happen I'm ready"  
"That," he said, "wasn't a prelude of a consequence. It's just a fact. I love you"  
Suddenly her face scrunched up  
"OH MY GOD"  
"Trudy," he asked concerned  
"It's not a bad thing Adrian. I'm in labor"  
"How do you know? Isn't it way too soon"  
"Seven months is not too soon," she said breathing to control the pain, "and I know because my water just broke and my stomach and back feels like it's on fire"  
"So how can you be smiling"  
"Because in less then a day we'll be holding KaraLynne for the first time"  
Monk pressed the call button on Trudy's phone.  
"Hello front desk?"  
"Woman in 1786A is in labor," he told the man who answered the phone  
"I'll page Doctor Howater"  
"Thank you"  
He stroked her hair and assured her it was going to be okay"  
What he was saying was one thing. What he was thinking was quite another thing. A million and one thoughts raced through his head. He wasn't sure what to think. He didn't know what way to go. All he knew was that he had to be strong for her sake.

Flashback continues

_That night Adrian was well chastised for his stupidity and sentenced to a week without cleaning. By the looks of it however you would think that she was the one who had just been corrected. She was sobbing. He was holding her and comforting her  
"I am so sorry about what I had to do," she told him, "believe me I hated doing it"  
"You have nothing to apologize for," he told her, "I know why you did it"  
"You're so much stronger then me," she told him  
"Not according to what happened at the conference last year," he teased  
"I meant emotionally. I know sometimes I would feel like I was falling apart"  
He stroked her hair.  
"I understand the feeling," he told her, "I know you're scared"  
"How did you know?"  
"It's written on your face," he said, "and it's normal to be"  
"Yeah but I knew—I mean…"  
She trailed off again in tears.  
"Sometimes what we know in our head may not be the same as what we know in our heart"  
"I love you," she told him, "I love everything about you"  
"I know and I love you probably more if not just as much"  
She laughed  
"Stop turning everything into a competition," she told him, "and I promise never to get mad at you ever again. I will never get mad ever again period"  
"You might get mad again," he told her, "not intentionally of course but people sometimes get mad when they're scared. It's just a natural reaction"  
"No negativity anymore," she said, "and the environment of everyone that is going to have anything to do with the baby needs to be positive"  
"I agree with that," he agreed, "it's healthier for her"  
"Remember what I taught you," she said, "about how to do things"  
"I know," he replied, "keep it loose and say it in a soft melodious tone"  
She giggled  
"I guess I wasn't following my own rules huh"  
"You were scared. It happens. Just please never make me change who I am"  
"Adrian, I love you for who you are. I'm very proud of who you are. This isn't about you changing who you are. It isn't even about changing what you are. It's about being responsible and thinking before you act. If I did what you did you would probably be upset"  
"Um-"  
"Figuratively speaking"  
"Well yes of course. I wouldn't handle it the way you did though because I'm not a strong emotionally as you are"  
"You think I'm emotionally strong?"  
"You're strong enough to do what you know is right even if the person doesn't like it"  
"So how could you not be mad that I did that"  
"I'm not mad that you did it because I know why you did it. You didn't do it to hurt me. You did it because I needed to learn not to act like an idiot. Now of course I don't like facing the consequences of my actions but I am grateful that I have to. It means that you love me"  
They fell asleep intertwined together. Nothing would keep them apart._

Just before the doctor got to the room she was hit with another searing pain.  
"Blueberry pancakes," she said. She would not say anything negative even while in labor. The pain would pass, she reminded herself and then KaraLynne would be there. It would be worth it.  
Second later a young doctor with a cheerful disposition came into the room.  
"Hello Mrs. Monk-"  
"You can call me Trudy," she said between breaths.  
"I'm Karine," the doctor told her. It was a young female African American doctor was looked like she was in good health, "anyway lets see how far your labor is progressing. Due to the circumstances we really can't give you anything for the labor pain-"  
"I wasn't going to," (Breathe) "get anything anyway. It's bad for the baby"  
"This could take a long time," Karine said, "first labors take days at times"  
"DAYS!" Monk was horrified  
"It's okay honey," Trudy said, "we were prepared. We'll be prepared for this. We'll get through this"  
It took 45 seconds before the pain passed.  
Monk felt like he was going to lose his mind. Watching her suffering like that and not being able to do anything about it"  
"I'm sorry," Karine said, "but we have to follow procedure and she went into labor at seven months. It could really hurt the baby to give her anything."  
"If it's bad for the baby I'm not going to take anything," Trudy said firmly, "she's worth the pain"  
"If I were to go against the policy-"  
"I wouldn't let that happen," Trudy replied, "this baby is worth the pain. Trust me… once the pain is gone and the baby is here- OH MY GOD"  
Karine looked at the machine  
"She's having another contraction"  
Remembering she was doing this for KaraLynne Trudy tried to focus on something other then the pain. She looked into her husband's kind and loving eyes"  
Her breathing was shaky and even Karine Howater was concerned.  
"Soon you'll be holding the beautiful daughter we created," Monk encouraged  
Karine led him outside the hallway  
"Mr. Monk," Karine said, "are you sure you should go so easy after all that happened"  
"What do you mean"  
"Well when my momma did something dangerous when she was pregnant with my sister my daddy wouldn't let my momma hold my sister for 3 weeks"  
"He sounds," Monk said, "like a first class something that rhymes with class.

Flashback continues

_Adrian thought that being grounded from cleaning would drive him insane. He was right. It did. Trudy was the only part of his life that made what he was going through bearable. She woke him up that morning with breakfast in bed. It was his favorite breakfast.  
"Trudy this looks great," he told her  
"It tastes better then it looks," she let him know  
"It must be out of this world," he said tasting it, "and it is"  
"Now," she told him, "go wash up. We need to go get stuff for the baby"  
"I can wash up," he asked excitedly  
"Wash up __**yourself **__Adrian," she told him sternly but was smiling  
"Can't I just wash out the sink a little  
She shook her head  
"But if you're good today __**maybe **__I'll let you clean the dishes tonight"  
"What does it depend on"  
"If you don't have a panic attack over every mess you see and if I'm in a good mood"  
They went shopping for baby stuff at Everything Babies. It was the perfect store. It literally had everything for babies  
"What's this," Monk asked as they passed the diaper section  
"It's called diapers. You use it to keep the baby clean so when they go to the bathroom they don't go all over their clothes?"  
"You mean #1 right"  
"Both Adrian," Trudy giggled, "babies don't learn to use the potty till they're older" She picked out dozens upon dozens of baby items for the baby.  
"Clean up on aisle 1," the loudspeaker called  
"Adrian don't even think about it," Trudy whispered  
"Think about what?"  
"I know what you were thinking about"  
"Okay what am I thinking about"  
"You're thinking about going over to aisle 1 and helping clean up"  
"No. I would never do that"  
"Yeah right," she said, "Adrian I know you. I've known you for a long time  
"Well you can't penalize me for my thoughts"  
She laughed  
"I could but I won't," she told him, "we need to stop at McDonalds on the way home. I have such a craving for McDonalds fries"  
"That's an interesting craving"  
"When you're pregnant cravings don't make sense they just are"  
"Huh," Monk asked, "and I repeat huh?"  
"Not everything about pregnancy makes sense," she explained to him as if that made any sense"  
After they stopped at McDonalds they went back home. She let him help set up the baby's room. Then extremely tired (or pretending to be anyway) she 'took a nap'. She was really staying up to see if he was going to clean when he thought she wasn't watching. It took __**every ounce **__of self control in him when he didn't.  
When she woke up the first thing she said to him what, "yes"  
"Huh?"  
"Yes," she said, "you can do the dishes tonight. I was very proud of you today"  
"That means so much to me," he said, "not the dishes although that means a lot to me too but the fact that you are proud of me"  
She kissed him.  
"I'll always be proud of you and I'll always love you"_

Seeing the terrified look in Trudy's eyes and the tears falling from them it was abundantly obvious that she had overheard the conversation between Karine and Adrian.  
"It won't be long now," he told her, "You're doing great"  
Her breathing became very labored.  
"Don't worry," Karine told her encouragingly, "this is just the labor taking a bit of a toll"  
"Is it dangerous," she gasped out, "is the baby okay"  
"She's doing great," Karine assured her then gasped, "looks like you're crowning"  
"Crowning?"  
"I can see her head," Karine explained, "it looks like it's time to push"  
"I can do that," Trudy replied bearing her weight down. First came the head then out came the shoulders. The rest of the birth was easy. They delivered her (breathing as she came out) weighed her (5 pounds 3 ounces), took her to be bathed, dried and dressed and then brought it back to her parents  
Trudy exhausted from the ordeal had fallen asleep. When she woke up Adrian was holding the infant, tenderly cradling her to his chest.  
"Hey beautiful," he told her when she woke up  
"Adrian is she okay? Is she healthy? Could I hold her?"  
He laughed.  
"Yes she's okay. She's absolutely perfect and she looks exactly like you except she has my chin but it won't be so pointy as she gets older they say. She's perfectly healthy and of course you can hold her. She's your baby just as much as she is mine"  
"I heard Karine talking to you," Trudy explained as he gently placed the infant in Trudy's arms  
"Karine's family comes from a completely different background then we do. I would never do anything like that"  
Trudy cradled the infant to her and started singing an Indian lullaby that her mom had taught to her when she was a little girl.

Cronish Crobish Palushay  
Chicka pin Chicka Pin Palushay  
Cronish Crobish Palushay  
Chicka pin Chicka pin Palushay  
Ah Ah Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ah Ah  
Ah Ah Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ah Ah  
Ah Ah Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ah Ah  
Ah Ah Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ah Ah  
Cronish Crobish Palushay  
Chicka pin Chicka Pin Palushya

"That's so beautiful," Monk told her "what does it mean"  
"It means a mother's love is the gift Yahoua Our Creator gives to us"  
"Yahoua?"  
"Orginal Hebrew," she explained, "and I will always love you"  
Tears of joy pooled in his eyes when he saw that his family was complete. It was KaraLynne, Trudy and himself. One day years later Zack Tyler would join the family along with his twin sister Ellen Maria. For now his family was complete and perfect.


End file.
